Her James
by mcplestreet
Summary: Lily's parents always told her she'd known her soulmate when she met him. But could the immature boy she met at Hogwarts be the same James who's name was written on her arm? Soulmate!AU James/Lily


**Ouran High School Host Club Challenge** by **msProbie**

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka- write about someone who is immature

 **Soulmate!AU Category Competition** by **DobbyRocksSocks**

Your soulmates name is written on your skin as a tattoo

 **Ultimate Writer Challenge** by **CrimsonWonder**

Write 3 AU's of your choice

I hope you enjoy this story :)

* * *

Ever since she was a little girl Lily had always known she would marry a boy named James. But in a world where the names of everyones soulmate was written on their wrist this was not uncommon. She only wished that she'd gotten a name a bit more uncommon than _James._ Just in the first 10 years of her life alone she'd met five different boys named James. How was she supposed to know which James was _her_ James? It seemed impossible.

Her parents always told her 'you'll know him when you meet him', but she always wondered if that was true. Lily's parents had gotten lucky, both of them having somewhat uncommon names. But according an article about baby names, one that was published at the beginning of every year to keep up with the statistics of names, James was number 8. There were thousands of James' in the U.K. alone, she didn't even want to think about how many there were in the _whole world_.

When she got her Hogwarts letter she wondered if her James was waiting for her in that magical school. They could work on spells together and help each other with their schoolwork. Her and her James could get into magical adventures together. There were so many possibilities inside those castle walls, and she dreamt about them every night for the whole summer. Words couldn't describe how excited she was to learn how special she was, despite how much of a freak her sister thought she was. She was a _witch_.

On the train ride to Hogwarts she met a few new people, she especially clicked with a very outgoing girl named Marlene. But none of the people she met were James. Though she wasn't going to let herself get discouraged. It was just the first day of _seven years_. Her James was out there, and there was not a doubt in her mind that she would find him.

At the end of her third week in school she decided to go to the library to study all this new magic in a quiet place. There weren't many other first years in the library. The only ones in sight were two boys, one with hair down to his chin and the other with glasses. Though she quickly noticed that they weren't there to study. They were charming paper airplanes and seeing how far they could get the to fly before they fell. She had to admit, they went pretty far, but it was still incredibly annoying.

Lily was just starting to read the first chapter of _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ when she felt something touch the side of her head. A moment later a paper airplane fell onto the table beside her book. She looked up and in the direction of the two boys, both with heir hands over their mouths to suppress their laughter. Anger beginning to turn her cheeks the color of her hair, she grabbed the airplane and marched over to the two boys.

"If all you're going to do is fool around then why don't you go back to the common room?" She snapped at them, keeping her voice low for the other people in the library who were trying to study.

The two boys starred at her for a few silent seconds before their smiles grew at her attitude. "Well if all _you're_ going to do is be bossy then I can tell you you're wasting your breath." The boy with the glasses told her. "Now can we please get our airplane back?"

"No." She said, holding up their airplane and crushing it until it was a ball. Then, just to prove her point she stuck the remains in her pocket, turned on her heels, and started back for her book.

She could hear them grumbling once she turned her back, no doubt annoyed that their fund was spoiled. But she had no intention of stopping. That is until she heard the boy with longer hair say "Don't worry James, we can fix it."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, the boys words echoing in her head.

 _James_.

She tuned back towards them, putting her hands on the table. Surely she'd heard wrong. He couldn't be the James from the magical school she had dreamed about all summer. No way. This immature prat could never and would never be _her_ James. Lily had only known him for two minutes but she already didn't like him.

"What did he call you?" She asked, her voice still low as if asking her question too loudly might earn her the answer she didn't want to hear.

He starred at her for a moment, a look that told her she was acting slightly mad. "Um, James." He said, "It's my name. He called me my name." Lily crossed her arms, suddenly feeling the need to keep the name on her arm as hidden as possible. She had an inkling that this boy knowing his name was on her arm was a bad idea. "Why what's your name?"

"Lily."

James' confused expression dropped, replaced by a look of complete shock. His face went pale as if he had seen a ghost and his mouth hung open slightly. He looked from her to his friend across the table, who looked almost as surprised as James did. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was running through his head because the exact same thoughts had gone through hers only moments before. Lily would have bet all of the wizards money she had that her name was written on his arm under his shirt sleeve. Just to confirm her suspicions even further he moved his arms so they were under the table.

" _You're_ Lily?" He asked, his eyebrows knit together

She stood up straighter, "Yes I am." She said, "Now, I've got important studying to do so you two either keep quiet or head back to your dorms.

Lily turned her back and walked to her table, opening her book back up. She only pretended to be reading since they kept looking over at her but her mind was in no place to study anymore. Her mum had been right. She just knew that the James she'd just walked away from was the one on her arm. Because with her crumby luck it only made sense that she got stuck with someone so immature and irritating.


End file.
